All About Timing
by Kanouchi
Summary: Maybe villains can have happy endings. Maybe it's all about timing. An alternate ending to the season 3 finale with a much happier ending for Outlaw Queen. Dedicated to Allie because Once Upon a Time ruined her 18th birthday.


"Is she still out?" Leia murmured from a distance, her voice more audible at night against the crackle of the campfire.

"It would appear so," answered Prince Charles after a quick glance in Marian's direction. Marian lay upon a blanket with her eyes closed and hands tucked neatly beneath her head as a makeshift pillow, facing the direction of her companions… or rather captors she might call them at this point. Her eyes appeared closed, but she barely squinted them enough to make out the movements of Leia and Charles, who sat situated on a log next to the fire. Marian had awoken since Leia had last knocked her out, but she wasn't about to let them know that. She was just planning her escape back to her family when her captors' continued conversation made it difficult to stay focused.

"It looks like everything's going to plan. Hopefully," said Leia. "I'd hate to go back and find out Regina's still evil or something."

_Regina? The Evil Queen?_ thought Marian. Was there any chance she could _not_ be evil? Marian's captors had said they were from the future. They were still probably crazy, of course, but if not… could the Evil Queen ever change?

Charles nodded in agreement as he poked at the fire with a long stick. "Aye. The queen has become quite agreeable lately… and a valuable companion. Especially since she started seeing that Robin Hood fellow."

_Robin Hood?_ Marian though frantically. _Her _Robin Hood? So he was okay after all, assuming these people weren't crazy and actually were from the future. But then there was this tricky thing they said about him "seeing" The Evil Queen. Marian began to feel more convinced by the moment that these people actually were crazy. But then… how did they know Robin?

"I know." Leia paused thoughtfully. "It's kind of nice they've found each other… Since he lost his wife, and of course the only reason Regina is evil is the fact that Snow kind of inadvertently ruined her first love. It's good that they have love again… I mean, after all, I'm sure Regina can be a great mother to Roland, too. And even Regina and Snow White are on decent terms at this point."

Marian's head was reeling by now. The words_ lost his wife_ and _Roland_ rushed through her brain. There was no way they could know about Roland too, he was not yet even a year old. And then of course, "lost his wife." _She_ was Robin's wife. Leia and Charles had said she was meant to die. They knew Robin, they knew Roland, yet they did not realize that she was Robin's wife and Roland's mother. Certainly they had to be from the future. She was meant to die, but at Regina's hands… Surely Robin would never court someone who had caused the death of his wife. Which had to mean… somehow, Regina hadn't been to the one meant to kill her.

Leia and Charles's conversation went on. "Indeed," continued Charles. "The Evil Queen—" Leia cast him a sharp glance. "Sorry. Er, _Regina_. She has quite a motherly instinct. Not something you'd expect. But it's there." Leia smiled and nodded. Slowly, she leaned against Charles and began to doze off.

Marian's heart felt lost and torn. So it was true, she decided. These two were from the future. They knew her husband, they knew her son, but they did not know her because as they had said, she was meant to die. And now they mentioned The Evil Queen being good, being friends with Snow White of all people. The Evil Queen, a companion to her dear Robin and a mother to little Roland in Marian's inevitable absence. Surely there was no way Marian could go to the future now. Nor could she stay here. She had to do something.

The next morning, Marian awoke, finding that she had fallen asleep amidst contemplating all that she had heard. She immediately sat up. Charles, who was packing up their few possessions, glanced over at her. "Swan!" he called suddenly. Marian glanced over at Leia, who was approaching quickly holding the same stick used to knock her out the first time.

"Wait!" Marian exclaimed, scrambling backwards. Leia hesitated. "Wait… you don't have to kidnap me. I shall come willingly."

Leia and Charles exchanged glances. "You want to come with us back to the future?" Leia said doubtfully.

Marian nodded solemnly. "Yes, Leia."

Leia and Charles looked at each other once more. "Well then," Charles began. He offered his hand to Marian. Marian looked at it, unsure, until she finally resolved to take it, and Charles helped her up. "If that is so, you should probably know. My real name is Kilian, and this is Emma." He gestured to Leia, who smiled.

Marian nodded. "Alright," she said with a sigh. "Shall we be off then?"

Hours later, the trio had finally arrived at Rumplestiltskin's castle. "Well?" Emma began when they met with Rumplestiltskin. Marian stood cautiously off to the side, trying to draw as little attention as possible. Throughout their trek, she had been trying to think of a way to fix everything, but she came up short. Time was running out.

Rumplestiltskin sighed and smiled his creepy little smile. "_Well_, I can help you dearie. But I'm sure you know the rule. All magic comes with a price."

Kilian stepped forward. "And what would that price be, mate?"

Rumplestiltskin eyed Kilian nastily. Marian could guess there was a story between them. A bad past. But she didn't have time to worry about that now. "Time travel isn't easy, dearies," Rumple continued. "Even if half of it has already been done for you."

"Just tell us Gol – I mean Rumplestiltskin," Emma said impatiently.

Rumplestiltskin let out that spine-tingling giggle. "A life!" he exclaimed.

Emma's face grew pale. "A life? Like – a human – life?" she stammered.

"Yes, yes!" Rumple spat impatiently. "Why does everyone always seem confused by that? You'll need someone to sacrifice themselves if you ever want to go back to the future."

After a moment, Kilian stepped forward with a sigh. "Fine. I'll do –"

"No!" Marian cried out suddenly. All eyes turned to her in surprise, as if they had forgotten she were there. Marian glanced down, embarrassed. "I… I'll do it. I'll sacrifice myself."

Emma and Kilian started immediately. "No, you don't have to do this—" Emma began.

"Yes." Marian looked sharply at both of them. "I do. I was meant to die anyway. And if the things you have said are true," she glanced to Emma and Kilian, "then I can't go back. It's meant to be this way. It's better this way."

Nodding to herself as if assuring herself that she was doing the right thing, Marian stepped towards Rumplestiltskin. "I'm ready."

Emma and Kilian tried to protest further, but one solemn and determined look from Marian silenced them. "Wait," said Emma after a moment. "At least tell us your name."

There was a pause, and then with a smile, "Marian. My name is Marian."

Emma's eyes grew wide with realization as she watched Marian leave with Rumplestiltskin.

The last thing Marian remembered was the loving look of her husband, the sweet wrinkles that formed around his eyes when he smiled. He was holding their child, Roland, still just an infant. Roland's large brown eyes found hers. Marian reached out to them, and then everything turned white.

.

.

.

Regina sighed happily. Emma and the pirate had returned safely from the past with everyone's lives still intact. There was a celebration at Granny's, of course, and Regina had just been on a wonderful date with Robin and Roland. Now, with Roland in bed at Robin's camp being watched over by The Merry Men, Robin and Regina sat alone on a bench at the park by the glow of a nearby lamppost. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed by everything, Regina's eyes began to well up.

"What is it?" Robin asked, suddenly worried by the single tear rolling down Regina's cheek. He raised his finger and gently brushed the tear away.

Regina shook her head. "I just feel like… this is too good to be true. Something should have gone wrong by now. Villains don't get happy endings."

Robin was shaking his head as he combed Regina's hair behind her ear. "No... no, no. You are not a villain. You heard Henry before. You are a hero."

Regina smiled, but still felt a strange tugging in her stomach. "Your wife, Marian. What was she like?" she asked tentatively.

She thought perhaps the question might make Robin uncomfortable, but he only smiled as his eyes bore into Regina's. "She was everything. Strong, beautiful, wise. And compassionate. She would do anything, sacrifice anything, for her family." Robin paused, composing himself. Regina's heart ached for him.

"Marian… she died for her family. I loved her. I will always love her." Regina looked down. Though she had no excuse, she somehow felt a pang of jealousy for Robin's deceased wife. Robin reached his hand out and used a finger to pull Regina's chin to face him. "I miss Marian, but you are my now. You, Regina, are my present. And, I hope… my future."

Regina felt her heart flutter. The heart they had worked so hard to protect. The heart that was destined to be with his. The most resilient heart, so easily influenced by him.

Regina touched her hand to his face, fingers gliding lightly over the many contours of his face as she gazed into his eyes, searching. Slowly, he leaned forward and their lips met. The kiss was slow and deep, and every emotion Regina thought she could never feel again overcame her all at once. Pixie dust never lies, Regina thought, her mind wandering to what Tinker Bell had said. This was her soul mate. They were meant to be together. They had both had lives before each other. Different lives. But now, with each other, they both had a chance to start over. A second chance.

"_We all get a second chance, Regina. You just have to open your eyes to see it._" These were Robin's words back in the Enchanted Forest, before Regina could ever realize what they really meant. She opened her eyes and pulled away, staring at Robin. Her second chance.

Slowly, Regina stood up. "My house?" she suggested. Robin stared at her for a moment before standing up beside her and lacing his fingers with hers.

"As you wish, Milday," he said, gesturing forward. As they walked down the moonlit path, all Regina could think was, maybe, just maybe, she could have her happy ending.


End file.
